the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Visit To The Infirmary. RP (Part 3)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Miss Rose Knowles OCs Roleplay A Visit To The Infirmary. RP (Part 3) 23 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago (Once again, this is where the rps in this little story can either continue or start. I hope that everyone is still having fun and that others will come along to see Rose. X3) -From RB. X3 Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx Silverfang: Nyx wasn't entirely sure if she should visit. Last time she had interacted with Rose, it ended with the blonde begging her to stay while, after her seeming guard dog Jamie had been a snarling mess to deal with. But, there wasn't much else for her to do as of late, so she gathered a few flowers from outside and went to the infirmary door, knocking gently. RBDECEPTICON17: "Who's there? Are you here to see Rose?" A familiar voice called from the other side of the door. It was Jamie Pendry, the poor blonde's 'guard dog'. (Your turn, Nyx! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago ((Nyx Silverfang )) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Ah, yea-- yes, yes I am," Nyx answered, her wings flexing nervously as the faced the door, "I heard what happened and I thought... I thought she could use some visitors, so I grabbed some flowers and..." She cleared her throat. "Can I, come in?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Jamie had heard that voice before, back when that mysterious green fog had been turning everyone into inhuman creatures. Nyx was the girl's name, if she remembered correctly. Rose seemed to like the girl, so maybe it wouldn't hurt if she allowed Nyx to visit her poor crush. "Yeah you can come in." The brunette called from the other side of the door, while the younger sexologist was quietly lying underneath the soft white covers of the infirmary bed. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Slowly, Nyx pushed open the door and glanced briefly around the room, only moving to stand by the bed with Rose after taking note of her surroundings. She set the handful of flowers on a bedside table. "I'm sorry about what happened..." 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "No need to apologise for what happened, Nyx. If anybody has to apologise for Rose's state, it's me." Jamie calmly uttered to the other lodger, a frown upon her lips as she spoke. At those words, Rose slowly turned her head and looked up at the brunette, a similarly sad frown upon her own lips. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago “It doesn’t matter about that, I still feel bad it happened,” Nyx said with a shrug of her shoulders, rubbing at the side of her neck. Her wings, which were usually hidden beneath a baggy jacket, fluttered nervously. “I hope you get better soon, Rose.” 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago The blonde quietly turned her gaze upto Nyx, and gave the winged girl a small, weak, but reassuring smile, yet she still seemed to be looking at Jamie from the corners of her dull green eyes, as if it she feared that Jamie would dissapear if she didn't keep her eyes upon the older brunette. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Her head shifting to one side, she took note of the behavior with a touch of unease. Jamie has done all the talking... "Rose," She ventured gently, "When was the last time you were alone, without Jamie?" 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Rose still continued to look at Jamie, even as she thought over the last time her and the brunette had been apart from each other. It felt as if it had been months since such a thing had occurred. "Before the incident..." She silently mouthed to Jamie, who then calmly and softly relayed Rose's words to Nyx without a second thought. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx bristled slightly, but did her best not to show it, tucking her wings against her back. "Ah, well... Were, you two around each other a lot before then?" Again, the question was addressed to Rose as she sought to meet her gaze. Something is wrong. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Rose quietly nodded, a small smile coming to her lips as she remembered the hours that her and Jamie spent together working on all kinds of potions in their line of work. The older sexologist quietly smiled at Nyx's question, as she too remembered how things had been before the incident. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited "It's good you have company here, in this room," She said after a moment, attempting to lighten the mood, "I know I'd go crazy, stuck in bed all day..." 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Rose quietly nodded, a small blooming upon her pale face, as her and Jamie locked eyes with one another. "I would never leave her side." The older sexologist softly and lovingly uttered. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx shifted her weight back and forth between her feet, turning her head aside. "I should... probably let you rest." 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Both Jamie and Rose quickly turned their gazes to Nyx, the brunette's smile fading back into a calm expression. "Thank you...for coming to... see me." The younger sexologist softly whispered, a grateful but small smile on her face. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Hm?" She glanced back at Rose, "Oh, well... It was the least I could do. I can't exactly help you heal or anything, so..." 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Of course...but i'll be back...to my old self...in no time." Rose softly whispered up to Nyx, almost as if she had gotten too used to whispering every word she uttered. Unfortunately, she didn't sound like truly believed in her own words. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Mz Hyde: Huh? What's wrong? It's me Rose! Jekyll1886: "Mz.Hyde--Mz.Hydeifyouwouldcomehereplease," came the rapid-fire words, hardly more than a whisper but the urgency behind them unmistakable as his pitch slid up an octave. Mz.Hyde: O-ok. *She walks over to Lewis.* Yes? Jekyll1886: "I, ah...believe the sudden touch and," boisterous, "exuberant manner of greeting may not have gone over well," he said gently. RBDECEPTICON17: "Shh Rose, it's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. No one's trying to hurt you. You're safe here. Shh, just try to breathe steadily, Rose." The brunette softly cooed down to the younger sexologist, loving yet worried, as she gently rocked her back and forth in her arms, as Rose's small and pale hands gripped at the fabric of Jamie's shirt. And after a minute or two, the blonde's breathing returned to normal, her body relaxing in her crush's embrace as she rested her head upon Jamie's shoulder. Mz.Hyde: Oh no, did I mess up again? I'm so sorry! I thought she would be okay with it because she knows me... (Jekyll1886 Your move! X3) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "I know, Mz. Hyde," Lewis reassured gently. "I know. I think it just proved a bit of a surprise, is all." "Would it be alright to approach if we do so slowly?" he asked Rose in a hushed voice, careful not to cause her any further upset. "We brought you flowers," he added, cradling the potted plant in his hands--Christmas rose surrounded by Iceland moss--a silent and meaningful way to wish her tranquility and health. ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The poor blonde was quiet for a minute or two, face stained with tears and body shaking slightly in Jamie's warm embrace, before she suddenly and slowly raised her head off of the older woman's shoulder. Her emerald eyes were bloodshot and dull, and her skin was still quite pale, even more so than how it had used to be, yet she tried her best to give Lewis and Mz Hyde a small and pretty smile. Rose gave Lewis a short little nod, in answer to his question, while Jamie watched the scene play out before her; silent and ready. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Hyde without a Jekyll: "Yes." Alice replied through the door. She really hoped that wasn't the only thing Jamie (she assumed it was the new sexologist who answered) remembered her from. "Can I come in?" RBDECEPTICON17: "Of course, Alice." Jamie responded without much thought. The girl deserved to see her friend...especially after the last time. Hyde without a Jekyll: Alice slowly opened the door and poked her head in, just to make sure Rose was awake as she hadn't heard anything but Jamie's voice. RBDECEPTICON17: From the corners of the blonde's eyes, Rose caught sight of Alice, a small smile coming to her lips as she slowly sat up in her infirmary bed. She waved softly at the other lodger, clearly happy to see her friend again. (Hyde without a Jekyll Your turn, my friend. X3) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy